Lips of an Angel
by QueenieBee19
Summary: Based on the song 'Lips of an Angel' by Hinder. Tommy and Jude both have moved on, or have they? Will a late night phone call change it all?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this is a fic based on the song by Hinder "Lips of an angel" I heard it the other day, and was like BAM! story idea! so I just ran with it and this is what came out... hope you guys like it, and as always Read/Review!

**SONGS**/_THOUGHTS_

* * *

Tommy stumbled out of bed. He looked at the clock, it read 3:40AM. Feeling his way around in the dark, he made his way to the bathroom.Sighing, he looked in the mirror. She would be 23 today. He did his business and went back into the bedroom. He looked at his girlfriend's sleeping form.She was beautiful, like she just walked off a runway. She was sweet, grounded, loved to give, and most of all, loved tommy. Brown hair, green eyes, tall and slender.They were an attractive couple, the type that everyone was jealous of. As he made his way in the door, he heard a faint tone of "white lines" coming from his nightstand.

"Hmm.." he said both concerned and pleased. he picked up his phone and went back into the bathroom.

"Hello?" he said

it was silent for a minuite

"Hey" she said softly.

**Honey why are you calling me so late  
It's kinda hard to talk right now**

"I miss you, Tom. " Jude said. He could hear the pain and tears in her voice. "I miss you too." he said with a sad smile.With that, the tears spilled over. He heard her crying, and it broke his heart, because he couldn't do anything.

**Honey why are you crying is everything okay  
I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud**

"How is everything Jude? and I do mean everything." He asked trying to figure out why she had called."Steve proposed to me tonight." Tommy sucked in his breath. _"he proposed? to my girl? Qunicy, she's not your girl... what did she say?"_"And? Tommy asked with apprehension. Jude let out a low sob. " I said no." Tommy let out a sigh of relief. Jude chuckled. "Was that relief Quincy?"

"Uhhh..."

**Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on**

"I don't know. When he asked, I pictured my wedding in my head... and he wasn't the groom. I just... I don't want to think about you... well I do, but it makes me sad, so I try not to." Jude said in one breath. I just can't get you out of my head, Tommy." Jude finished.

**It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak**

"I know Jude. Oh, by the way, Happy Birthday, girl. 23 Right? Jude looked at the clock and smiled. Of course he remembered. "Thanks Tommy. How's Angela?" Tommy thought of his girlfriend sleeping in bed. "She's fine. She's talking about taking the big step too. " Tommy sighed stressfully. he rubbed is face. "And?" Jude asked hopefully. " I just don't see it happening." Tommy said. I mean, I love her and all, but I just don't think that her and I would be a great "married" team." Jude didn't say anything. "I'll take your silence as relief then" Tommy said playfully. "Shut it" she said with a girn.

**And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel**

"Why do we do this?" she asked him. Tommy thought for a moment. "I dunno, all I know is that I don't want it to stop." he said to her truthfully. "How's the album coming?" Tommy asked. "Good, Good. I need one more song, and then it's done. Kwest is doing a great job." Tommy felt a pang of guilt. "I'm sure he is. " _here goes the question I don't want to ask... _"How's Steve? I mean, other than you rejected him." "He's okay. Jude said with a quiver in her voice. "He's really hurt that I said no. He accused me of cheating, which of course I haven't, but of course, when you've been going out for 2 years, ask someone to marry you, and they say no with very little explanation, what would you think?" She said. "Yeah, I can see that." he agreed.

"Do you think about me, Tom? I mean, I know I think about you..." she trailed off. Tommy smiled. "Everyday, girl. Every single day." Tommy heard the phone get muffled, and heard voices. he was quietly listening. A minuite later, Jude was back. "Tommy? I gotta go, Steve woke up. But, I'll talk to you later... I promise." Jude said sadly. "Okay, girl. call me if you need anything. ANYTIME. not just at three am." he said, trying to lighten the mood. "Happy Birthday again." he fininshed. "Okay.. bye Tommy." Jude said, he only hung up the phone when he head the click of her phone. He sat there thinking about what just happened, and got a feeling that he hasn't had in awhile. The inspiration to write a song. He went to his living room, sat down with a notebook, and the words just flew out of him.

3 HOURS LATER...

Tommy sat back and looked at the song he just wrote. There was no question who his inspiration was. He picked up his cell phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Kwest man, what up?" Tommy said when he answered the phone groggily.

Reconizing the voice, Kwest woke up a little more. "Nothin, T. What do you need?"

"I need you to come to New York in a couple of days, for a couple of days." Tommy said to his old friend. "I need you to produce a song for me."

Kwest sighed. "Who's the artist?" Tommy winced. "Me." Kwest chuckled. "Talk to Jude last night, did you.? "

"How-" Kwest interruped him "She was practically silent yesterday, and she just kept strumming "White Lines" and "There's Us" while we were trying to write yesterday. The girl is blocked like Hoover Dam. I figured there was going to be a conversation with everyone's favorite Boyz Attack-er in the near future. Why do you guys toture yourselves? Someone's gotta stop bein so strong and give in to what you both clearly want. But anyway, I'll be there in a couple of hours." (A/N: Tommy lives close to the NY/Cananda border)

"Alright man, thanks. I'll be in the studio workin on the music. cya in a few." They both hung up their phones and got ready to record Tommy's new song.

* * *

Jude heard her phone ringing, and picked it up. "Hey Kwest, what's up? You have to go to appointments today? Alrighty then, I'll just work on my song, and we'll record tomorrow. Alright? Bye!" 

_"good... I needed today off"_ Jude said to herself, and rolled over and went to sleep.

* * *

LATER THAT DAY: 

They had just finished recording Tommy's new song "Lips of an angel" and Kwest was getting ready to leave. They worked very hard to get it done today because Tommy wanted Kwest to take it back to the homeland with him and give it to a Radio DJ who owed Tommy a favor. Tommy walked Kwest to the door. "Alright man, peace" Kwest said to his best friend and did their handshake thingy. He turned to leave, and then turned back around. As if reading Tommy's mind he said, "Hey," Tommy looked up. "She's gonna love it, man" Tommy smiled. " I hope so." was all he said before shutting the door.

Jude had finally gotten up about three hours after Kwest had called, she finished her song and now she was cleaning her apartment. Shockingly, she was listening to the radio, which is something she rarely did, because she didn't like much of the new music out. Steve had work all day, and was staying late... AGAIN... so she had the evening to her self. The song she was listening to ended, and she was about to turn the dial, but the DJ "Stopped" her.

RADIO DJ:

_Alright kids, we have a new treat for you. A song from little Tommy Q. Shocking, yes I know, his main man Kwest just dropped it off, it was recored today. Can't get any newer than that. I heard this song already, and it's a far cry from 'pick up the pieces'. here it is, Tom Quincy with 'Lips of an Angel"_

Jude stood in her living room, unable to move or say anything. She just listened to the song that was oh-so-shockingly on the radio.

**Honey why are you calling me so late  
It's kinda hard to talk right now  
Honey why are you crying is everything okay  
I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud  
Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak  
And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel**

**It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And yes I've dreamt of you too  
And does he know you're talking to me  
Will it start a fight  
No I don't think she has a clue  
Well my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak  
And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel**

**It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak  
And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel  
(And I never wanna say goodbye)  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel  
Honey why are you calling me so late**

Jude crumbled to the floor, tears falling down her face. It was hard to explain the joy, sorrow, hurt, and happiness that she felt. Just then she heard her doorbell.

_Oh god... I hope it's not Steve..._

"Just a second!" she went in the bathroom, splashed cold water on her face and answered the door...

* * *

OKAY OKAY... So how was it? should I continue? 

XOXO


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to you guys who reviewed, I really appricate it. It makes me happy :) to know you guys like my story. ON WITH CHAPTER 2!

* * *

Kwest stood on the other side of the door. "G-Major?" he asked. Jude nodded. "Yeah, let me change and get my journal. I'm gonna give Tom Quincy exactly what he gave me."

Jude disappeared into her apartment and when she emerged she had on Jeans, chucks, and a black t-shirt that said 'ROCKSTAR' in red on it. Guitar and Journal in hand, she locked the door and followed Kwest to his car. As soon as they pulled away, out came the firing squad. "Appointments Kwest? since when does Tommy schedule appointments with you? You ditched me today to go record a song with Tommy. Why?" Kwest was prepared for this. "Jude, we all know you and Tommy are meant for eachother. You two are just too stubborn to auctally give in. The song is about you. about how much he misses you. Girl, that man loves you with all his heart, and you the same. I went to help you two find your ways back to eachother. I just want to see my friends happy." he finished. Jude looked at him in shock. She didn't know he had such strong feelings about her and Tommy's relationship. "Well, then all that's left is to figure out a way for him to hear my song." Jude said thoughtfully. She knew he was in New York. "I got that covered already. All you gotta do is sing." Kwest said. Jude sat back and looked at the clock. 8:35PM. It's gonna be a long night...

* * *

AT G-MAJOR...

After brewing some coffee, Jude and Kwest sat in studio A working on Jude's song. Suddenly he remembered something, and stood up. "Ahh.. bathroom." and went to make a phone call...

"DUDE!" Spied said when he picked up his phone. Kwest winced at his loudness.

"Spied, Jude and I are recording, and I just remembered that it's her birthday... we need cake and stuff, fast. So get your bandmates together, Jamie and Patsy and get down here. We need to cheer her up. and having you guys here is gonna help because we're gonna need you eventually, anyways."

"Ahh I see. My Lisa is recording her answer to Tommy Q. alright, man. we'll be an hour at most. I'll call so you can let us in. Peace."

They hung up their phones and Kwest made his way back to the studio.

MEANWHILE: JUDE

Kwest went for a rather abrupt bathroom break, leaving Jude to her thoughts. She was kinda glad he left, because it was easier to write about Tommy without his best friend staring at her. She loved Kwest, he was a great producer, and even better friend. and the best part is that he made her sister delirously happy. Their relationship kinda gave her hope for her and Tommy to one day be together. It was just harder to accomplish than they all say. Not everyone knew the whole story...

_Jude had just gotten back from the studio. It had been 2 years to the day that Tommy had been gone. It was a depressing day, but what boggled her mind is that she noticed activity going on in Tommy's office. They never reassigned it, and Today Darius had someone, probably one of the interns airing out the office, dusting, and things of that nature. After everyone had left she made her way in there and sat at his desk. Tears just fell. She couldn't stop them. She was so depressed about Tommy. Oh, sure she kept it well hidden, only showing greif during the appropiate period. Then after about two months, she stopped being sad. She hated keeping her feelings inside like that, but her true feelings came out in song. She sat there for a few minutes, and then went home. As she pulled her shoes off, there was a knock at the door. She looked at the clock, it was about one am. Worried that something mght be wrong she threw her door open and almost fainted when she saw Tommy standing there, looking directly at her. She looked like she was about to crumble, so he held her in his arms and carried her to the couch. There they sat, Jude in tommy's lap just crying, and Tommy, doing all he could at the moment, he just held her, trying to make up for lost time. Finally, the crying ceased. _

_"I missed you." was all Jude said as she wrapped her arms around him and held tight. They stayed like that for thirty seconds... then Jude realized her anger. She jumped up. "Are you fking kidding me Tommy? Two years... Two goddamn years and you just show up... and of course, I'm happy to see you, but...WHY? HUH? WHY?" Tommy looked down. he knew she was right. but he just had to see her. "Why did you leave me right after you asked me out? Why didn't you call? Why did you leave me? of all the people in my life, I never thought you would leave... and now you show up, on my doorstep..." Jude gasped. Tommy looked up, worried "What's wrong?" She auctally looked a little scared. "You're coming back, for good... that's why they were cleaning up your office... that's why they never replaced you, because you had every intention of coming back... and I bet they all knew too... assholes." Tommy chuckled as she muttered the last part. _

_After an akward silence, Tommy decided that it was his time to talk. "Jude, I've missed you. I've thought about you everyday. I just didn't know if it would be best to call you, because it would be better for me to explain it all in person. My sister died. and she put me in charge of my niece until we found her father. My sister never told him that she was pregnant, she just left him in the dust. she knows he would want her because he loves kids and always wanted some. Now granted in the past 4 years, the guy has moved on a bit, but he was sooooo happy when I called him." Tommy auctally had tears in his eyes. So after she went to her father, I finalized some legal things, called Darius, and came to you." Jude was shocked by his heartfelt confession. _

_"Tommy, I'm so happy you're back, but I can't do this. I just got used to being without you. I hate the fact that you affected me that much, made me that weak. I.. I just need to be on my own right now, and I think it would be best if we just stayed friends right now, and try and get back to where we used to be." Tommy hated her answer. of course, in a perfect world she would say yes, jump into his arms and they would make love until the sun came up. But, things have changed, she's grown up and it seems that he has a lot to learn about his Instant Star. Tommy sighed unhappily. "Alright, Jude, have it your way. We'll be friends, for now, but if you ever need anything, anything at all... call me no matter what time or where you are. We may be shaky right now in our friendship, but I'm still always there for you." He stood up, feeling it was time to leave. Jude stood as well. He pulled her into a long, lingering hug and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He pulled away and looked directly into her eyes, blue meeting blue. _

_"I'll see you tomorrow, girl." She looked down. He made it sound like a promise. Then, she did something that she would never in her life be able to explain. She grabbed Tommy, and kissed him. An earth shattering kiss, one filled with so many promises of the future. "Bye Tommy." she said when she pulled away. Stunned, he walked slowly out of her apartment. Jude then went to bed, having the best night of sleep that she has had in the past two years. _

_Over the next few years, it just seems like they never got around to eachother. Of course there was flirting, stolen kisses, but when Tommy went to a G-Major party with Angela on his arm, Jude thought he had given up on her and moved on. So she "moved on". Of course Steve made her happy. And Angela made Tommy happy. But, they weren't eachother's soulmates. They had always felt like there was something missing with Angela and Steve. Now, here she was on her non-celebrated 23rd birthday pretty much confessing her love to Tommy. Just then, inspriation hit her. She grabbed her journal and started writing furiously. _

Kwest walked in to see Jude, hunched over her journal. She looked up with tears in her eyes and handed it to him.

**Far away (nickelback)**

**This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know **

That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know

I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go

Kwest let out a low whistle. "Yeah, that'll get his attention, alright. Kay, lets do this. Jude grabbed her guitar, got into the booth and sung her heart out. Right after they got the base vocals down, Kwest called for a five minute break, and went to "get water" Right after she sat down on what used to be Tommy's chair, Kwest, SME, Jamie, Patsy, and Saide all burst in the door with cake, balloons, and gifts. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" they all yelled. Jude got a huge smile on her face. "Thanks guys." Just as they were all making their way to the kitchenette, Jude's phone vibrated, she had a voicemail. She stayed a little behind so she could check it. Tommy's voice flooded her ears.

"Hey girl, I know you're probably celebrating, I just wanted to tell you that I was thinking of you, and Happy Birthday, again. I miss you. Bye."

Jude smiled, and Joined the group to get her sugar fix. Up all night with SME recording.. she was going to need it.

* * *

How was it? be honest! until next time...

xoxoxo


	3. Chapter 3

Mega thanks for all the reviews! So glad you guys like my story and want me to keep going :)

* * *

CHAPTER3

Tommy and Angela were driving home from dinner. There was some tension in the air, She had heard his new single because there was such a buzz about it. She had demanded the inspiration... even though she knew who it was. She was begining to think if it was worth it, standing in the way like that. For once, she was driving tonight, and it was a good thing, because it gave her something to focus on.

(the radio)

_"And here's the newest single from everyone's favorite hottie from up north. Jude Harrison with 'Far Away ' " _

Intrigued, Anglea turned up the radio, and cast a sideways glance at Tommy, who suddenly looked very scared and hopeful at the same time.

**Far away (nickelback)**

**This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know  
**

**That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore**

**  
On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know **

That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know

I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go

Angela had felt like the wind was knocked out of her. There was such passion in that song. She loved him, and if she liked it or not, he still loved her. She could never get the kind emotion out of him like she did. They were near home, she was afraid to look at Tommy. She knew starting a fight about it would be pointless, because Jude and Tommy pick eachother everytime. She knew what she had to do, she just hated it. They pulled in the driveway, and turned off the car. Neither of them moved. They were both still in shock at what they just heard.

They sat like that for a few minutes before auctally looking at eachother. Tears came to Angela's eyes and she gave Tommy a sad smile. "Bye Tommy." was all she had to say for him to understand. She was letting him go, letting him go get his girl. Before he got out of the car, he leaned in, Kissed Angela. It was his goodbye and thank you all in one. He pressed his forehead to hers, wiped her tears away, then got out of the car. He was going to pack because he was going to Cananda. As she watched Tommy's retreating form, the only thing she think was _"That was probably the best and worst thing I've ever had to do". _

TOMMY POV:

_"She never stopped... she always loved me... so then why did it take so long? God, why are we both so damn stoubborn?" _He grabbed his suitcase and quickly filled it. He picked up his phone, and dialed Kwest.

K: Hey man, what's up?

T: I'm coming to Cananda tonight. Can I stay with you or should I get a hotel?

K:Yeah, I got room for ya, that is if you even make it to my house tonight...

T: Shut up. I'll be there in a couple hours.

K: Later

He shut his phone and looked at the time. 10:13PM. Well, it was going to be late when he got there, he just hoped she was still up. He grabbed his suitcase and went down the stairs. He saw that Angela wasn't there. He felt bad for what happened, but so glad that she let him go drama free. That showed a lot about her. He knew there was a reason he liked her. He made his way out to his Viper. Yes, he still had it after all these years. There was so many memories in it. So many Jude memories. He ususally didn't drive it unless he was going to see her. He started up the car and pulled out of his driveway with nothing but his thoughts to keep him company for the next two hours.

2 HOURS LATER, CANANDA

As he drove past Kwest's house he sent him a text saying that he was in town and going to Jude's. He made her way to her apartment building. He was going up the elevator when he realized that just because Angela had let him go, that didn't mean that Steve was going to. He probably heard both songs by now. He didn't like Steve. It just seemed like there was this underlying intimidation in their relationship. He hated Tommy, but what was new, most of Jude's boyfriends didn't like him. He just hoped that he didn't do anything crazy to Jude, becuause Tommy really didn't feel like going to Jail tonight.

He stepped out of the elevator and made his way to apartment 8C. He knocked on the door, and took a deep breath as he saw the door handle jiggle and the door being opened...

* * *

Alrighty... hope you guys liked this one! it was kinda short, I know, but longer ones are coming, I promise! Until next Time...

xoxoxoxo


	4. Chapter 4

Jude had made plans with Steve to go out to dinner. They hadn't spend much time together and she wanted to try and figure out what was going on. She had gone with intentions of breaking up with him, but in the end, she never got the chance. On the up side, Darius loved her new song, and the final cut of her album was getting mixed. "Far Away" was climbing the charts, and she was just wondering if Tommy had heard it yet.

She just got out of the shower and was thinking about her night out with Steve. He was late, of course but only because he had some work to finish up at his office. He worked at an advertising company, and was very busy most of the time. He really didn't like Jude working at G-Major so much because of all the guys there, but she was on contract and there wasn't much he could do. They fought about it all the time, and he continuously accused her of cheating. That was one of the biggest fights in their relationship. She hated fighting, and that night was no exception.

AT THE RESTRAUNT:

Jude had been sitting and waiting for Steve for over an hour. The wait staff was giving her sympathetic looks, and she was getting embarrassed. Finally, ten minutes later, Steve rushed in, face red with anger in his eyes. He threw down some money on the table, looked at Jude and said "Lets go." She got up, confused and followed him out to his car. Silently, he turned on the car and the radio came on. He switched it to CD player, and Tommy's voice filled the car. Jude's jaw dropped, and she actually got a little scared. _"Little red flag there…" she_ thought to herself. Three painful minutes later, the song ended, and she started to say something.

"Steve, I don't-" He put his hand up to stop her, and she listened as her new song came on. "Shit…" she muttered. She was hoping that there was going to be more time to prepare for this. As her song ended, they had pulled up to their house. They made their way up to her apartment, silently, and the tension was aparent. As soon as they went into the apartment, Steve exploded.

"So, when were go going to tell me that you are pretty much song-fucking Quincy? I thought we talked about this, made the decision to stop talking to him. I told you I don't like him, and I don't like what he does to you. What is so fucking hard to understand Jude?" She thought about her conversation with Tommy. He was so understanding, so kind. He really missed her, and she missed him. She looked at Steve, waiting for an answer… and she gave him one.

"You know what Steve? I'm twenty-three FUCKING years old. I can talk to whomever I want, when I want. I can write songs about who and what I want. I don't need some boyfriend telling me what I am to do. Do you know why you don't like Tommy?" She looked at Steve in the eyes. "Because he brings out emotions in me that you never can. That's what he does to me that you don't like. And no matter how much me and Tommy fight it will never end between us. You know that- and it kills you. I'm done with this… I'm done with this relationship. I can't have you telling me how to run my life when you're barely in it. Do you know that yesterday was my birthday?" Steve's jaw dropped. "Exactly. Just leave. Now you can 'work late' whenever you want." She said to him using finger quotes.

Steve looked dumbfounded. Jude never acted like this. She usually just did what he said. He couldn't take this. Before he knew what he was doing, he grabbed Jude's chin, hard, and brought her ear to his mouth. "You know what I've been working on so late?" Jude had tears in her eyes. "My secretary…" He let her go roughly. "I'll be getting my things tomorrow." He walked out and slammed the door. Jude stood in her living room… shocked. She didn't know what to do. She grabbed her keys and went out the door. But not before looking in the mirror. There were red marks on her face from where Steve grabbed her. She rolled her eyes as tears came. _"No! She was done with him. He left_, _so it was over. She had time now, to find herself, and maybe Tommy. I need a change…" At_ the drug store, she went to the hair dye. She picked up a box. _"Hmmmmm time to go back to red, I think." _Smiling, she paid for the box, and went back to her apartment.

An hour later, She emerged from the bathroom, freshly showered and loving her new hair. It reminded her of when she was younger, and she loved that feeling of looking forward and making the future, not having it planned out. The only thing definite in her life was her record contract. And that might scare most people, but to Jude, it was great. She was putting her PJs on, A black tank top, and Black Pants with white guitars on them. Just as she got done doing that, she heard a knock. Confused, she made her way to the door and opened it. Right then, she got the shock of her life.

"Tommy?"


End file.
